HELP!
by fox in plain sight
Summary: friends and i makeing book first chap inside. give us ideas to use and we put you in aknoladge ments


Help!! This fox in plain sight. As some of you have noticed I have not been on in a while for my reviewers. This is because up until Saturday I have had a bad case of writer's block, aside from me brake 'in my foot.

But fear not, this is to all people of fanfiction, me and a few of my friends are making a book! Thought the process is long and tiresome, I had an idea. Since this has never happened on fanfiction, we are asking YOU to help US. If you have any type of alien species or weapon, do not copy, that you have drawn, or have an idea for. Post it in the review. Then at the end of each week, me and the others will read the idea's and make a poll for the weapons or alien species of the week and we will try and put it in the book. Remember this will be on for until I put a special announcement telling you a date that it will be published on. We will remember all the winners and put them in acknowledgements. Here is the maybe first chapter we haven't finalized it yet. Enjoy.

I am Paradus curate. I fear that my final day is coming. I wish to pass on my knowledge of the past to the present. I was born one hundred years before the colonization of planet Salitorium, sixth planet in the row of seventy two planets that revolve around the star, Nerodin, on the other side of the Koros galaxy, our species, that may or may not be extinct were or are the Anderians. We were or are about seven feet tall, long legged, high endurance, and bipedal reptilians with claws on both fingers and toes. Our home planet is Anderia, seventh planet in the Andion system, named after sun our planet was more desert than ocean, where our main cities were located, and the rest were all underground. When I was ten years old the earth forces at the time had ruined their planet with widespread pollution. They saw us both as a planet with survivable conditions and a threat, due to our technology. They decided to annihilate us and colonize our planet. Their first assault was at our capital and the main cities we were evacuated into the catacombs and prepared for siege.

The attack seemed to never end. It appeared that lost before the siege had begun. The human's weapons though primitive were devastating. None of our forces survived. We were safe in our bunker 150 miles below the surface. Luckily our scientists and bioengineers had a trick up their sleeves. They had been creating an infectious disease causing blood to clot, cutting off oxygen circulation causing suffocation in mere minutes after catching the highly contagious disease. There are two downsides: first, we have to mass produce this virus without infecting any of us, and second, we had to distribute it to the humans without a suicide mission, and without any soldiers. Our strategic planners came up with an ingenuous yet simple solution they had decided that we would build ten missiles. Five EMP missiles that would disable the shields on the ships, and the other five to spread the disease into the ship, this would happen at night since all of their soldiers had to return to their ships to stay safe from the radiation and the sandstorms that plagued the entire planet. These sandstorms would also bombard our missiles, and knock them off course. This problem was solved by using a pair of wings on these missiles to make them able to be controlled by an onboard computer both by making major directional changes or minute adjustments in its path. The tiny sand granules may also get through the sides of the missile simply by hitting it at incredibly high speed. This was solved by mining the planet's surface for a rare metal, dimolite, which was only found on this planet of this system, which interestingly has a crystalline structure. It was about five times as strong as the human's diamonds. Their ships were made of a titanium alloy, so the missiles should easily pierce their hull.

The missile project took five years to complete, so by the time the missiles launched, I was 15. This missile project was successful, to a certain extent. The EMP missiles hit only four of the ships; the fifth had missed due to a late launch. It would have hit, but it was shot down a fraction of a second before it impacted the ray shield; to us, it looked like we had a hit. The humans probably figured they had won, that those five missiles were a last ditch effort, and that we hadn't expected the ray shields. They were unprepared for what happened next, and so were we.

Our second round of missiles shot off perfectly, and hit hard, except on the ship that shot down our missile. The four ships were rammed, and the missiles lodged themselves into their hulls. Then the front of the missiles opened, releasing the airborne virus, undetected by the humans until everyone who breathed was suffocated from the inside. On the fifth ship, however, the missile slammed into the ray shield and exploded, releasing the disease into the atmosphere, and making a trip to the surface even more fatal. By now, the humans have made the entire surface radioactive down to about 30 miles underground, and polluted the atmosphere to the point at which you can't see something 30 feet away from you because the smog is so thick. They had made the planet on which they wish to colonize unable to support life.

The seemingly unfortunate missile failure turned out to inspire a plan that could save us from extinction. The plan seemed simple enough, warp in, EMP the thing, and kill any living creature aboard. Alas this was not so easy. We first had to elongate the range of our portals, which had only been used previously to travel from city to city, over distances of about 10-20 miles. Then our scientists decided that we needed a bigger EMP to disable the whole thing for at least a half hour, plenty of time for our top militia group to infiltrate and kill. Our main plan was to disable the ship, use our advanced technology to kill, and wait for the mass teleporter to warm up.

Then there were the challenges. First, we had to figure out how far we can get the teleporter to take us. That poses another problem, if we can only go to a limited distance, we would have to teleport to the ship when it is nearly above us, and will only have a limited time before the ship is out of range of the teleporter, and we can't get back in the case of an emergency.

By this time, I had gained respect as both a fighter and a quick thinker. I was one of the five men chosen to go to this ship. By this time, I was fully grown; I would not get any bigger than I am now. An interesting thing is that unlike other species, anderians show no signs of aging after they are fully grown, but can live to about 300 years old, at which they unexpectedly die. The Anderians come in two different skin colors, a dark orange, if they live in a desert or a mix of blue 

and white if they live in an underwater city. I come from our capital, Aquentor, which was underwater, so I am blue. My height is 6'11", my head is a little bit longer than most Anderian's, and my legs are a bit longer too. This gives me a high running speed, about 20 miles per hour. My specialty in combat is my inexplicable ability to always hit my mark, no matter what I'm shooting at.

The scientists and engineers were able to lengthen the distance just enough to give us a thirty minute window to take the ship out of orbit and kill the onboard soldiers. On our team, there was Promex, hard headed and stubborn but a great fighter, our close range combat expert. There was Nonato, our tech guy; he is the one who will bring in the EMP in his backpack, and set it off to shut off the electrical systems, which would come to our advantage as the humans can't see well in the dark. Next, Clatwin, the defender of the group, carries a rapid fire double barrel R6CHX proton cannon. Finally Tokal, our demolition expert, he carries' a dlx6 fleche gun that can kill almost anything and then some flash grenades, a technology we stole from the humans, to blind them due to the massive change from dark to light. Then there was me, our sharpshooter. Because of my smaller stature, my strength was lower than my comrades; this was no problem though, because of me being faster. I was carrying a knife, a modified dlx451 proton sniper rifle, and being as I had sawed off most of the barrel it was more of a super charged proton rifle, a pair of modified d5z laser pistols, being that I don't need a sight to make a kill, the tops had an added power pack for a little more of a punch.

The five of us were prepared to hijack the ship and just had to wait for the ship to get in range. If anything went wrong, we would all either be dead or end up falling to our deaths due to a miss of the portal. We were ready we just needed to make sure that we didn't waste a single shot.


End file.
